Giorno di san Valentino
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Esconde a tu seme, esconde al uke que eres… Por que Hungría quiere ver yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. owo

* * *

"_Idiota!_ Deja de moverte, te vas a caer!" Advertía el menor. "N-No es que me importe…" Murmuro, ganando un sonrojo en su cara. "P-Pero no quiero nadar para salvarte…!" Se excuso, mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

El español se giro para verlo y finalmente se sentó, rodeando con sus brazos al castaño. "Pero si es por que me a encantado todo lo que hiciste por mi!"

Soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos. "Idiota, parece que nunca has subido a una góndola…" Murmuro.

"Pues, no… Pero gracias Lovino!" Lo estrecho mas contra el y le dedico un beso en la mejilla.

Romano se sonrojo cuando el español hizo la mención de su otro nombre (El que casi nunca usaba o a menos de que su jefe le diera el día libre) pues que te llamen por tu nombre de país era algo, pero por tu nombre real, era algo mas… Lovino no pudo más que sonrojarse y tratar de empujar al español.

"C-Cállate Antonio! Y disfruta del maldito paseo…!"

Pero como habían llegado a esa situación?

Claro! Hoy era San Valentín y Lovino había estado buscando un regalo perfecto para su Antonio, pero algunas cosas no le resultaron a como llamaría: 'Un día normal'… Todo paso hace dos dias...

"_Fratello_, que planeas darle al bastardo patatas en el _giorno di san Valentino_?" Murmuro el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Ve~_" Masticaba su bocado de pasta y trago. "Le preparare su comida favorita en forma de _cuore!_" Contesto muy emocionado por la ocasión.

"…" Se quedo callado ante la idea que su _fratello_ tenia en mente, sin duda algo mejor de lo que el habría planeado…

"_Ve~_ Ocurre algo _fratello_?

El mencionado se puso un poco rojo de la cara y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Nada que te interese _idiota!_"

"_Ve~_ No sabes que darle a _Spagna?_" Le daba su último bocado a su plato de pasta.

"_Idiota!_ Como lo sabes!"

"Por que estas muy rojo como un tomate y solo España puede ponerte así… _Ve~_"

Romano se levanto de la silla girándose hacia la puerta para salirse por esta. "_Ciao Fratello idiota_"

"_Ve~ Ciao Fratello_"

Romano se debatía en su cabeza sobre que darle al español, tomates? No, el tenia ya un huerto de tomates…

Suspiro algo decepcionado, todo lo que pensaba en posibles regalos el ojiverde ya lo tenia!

'Tiene que haber algo mas perfecto…' Pensaba el italiano quedándose poco a poco sin ideas.

"Romano!" Alguien lo abrazo por detrás, haciendo que el menor perdiera un poco el equilibrio, era obvio que no era el español por que su nariz se inundo con un olor de vino francés y perfume algo empalagoso para su nariz.

"Bájate de mi, pervertito!

"Espera France te quiere dar algo de _l'amour!_" Exclamaba sin soltar al menor.

"Si no me sueltas yo mismo te daré un golpe, imbécil!" Se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse al francés de encima.

"No eres divertido Romano, por eso prefiero a _Italie!_" Exclamo emocionado y lo soltaba para que Romano no lo golpeara.

Acaso todos estaban emocionados por el hecho de que pronto seria San Valentín? Todos menos Romano… Pero no podían culparlo: este era su primer San Valentín desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado del español (Cosa que le fue muy difícil de aceptar).

"Estas buscando algo para Espagne, verdad?" Le menciono con una sonrisa picara.

"Claro que no, idiota" Se cruzo de brazos frunciéndole el seño al rubio, mientras reflexionaba que Francia venia solo, también buscaba un regalo? "Buscas un regalo para Canadá?" Murmuro en voz baja.

"_Oui_, pero creí que tendría algo de suerte buscando su regalo en _Italie…_ Me decepcionas Romano, no encontré nada de mi agrado…" Puso una mano en su cara, fingiendo indignación.

"Y eso por que idiota!" Por que no buscas algo en tu propia casa!"

"De verdad…?" Fingía una risa. "Conmigo es suficiente, nada se compara con el amor francés" Sonreía y le entregaba a Romano una rosa roja.

Lo único que pudo hacer el castaño fue apartar la mano de este bruscamente y fruncirle el seño. "Idiota! Confórmate con Canadá! Pervertido!"

"Pero tengo mucho amor que entregar!" Se defendía el rubio, aunque fuera la excusa más estúpida del mundo. "Como sea… No sabes que darle a _Espagne_, quieres ayuda?"

"No quiero nada de ti…" Gruño por lo bajo.

"Pero Romano…! Yo lo conozco mejor, se lo que le gusta!"

"_Cazzo!_ Entonces regálale algo tu!"

"Deberías bailar con el flamenco" Ignoro las peticiones de Romano y agrego con una sonrisa picara. "O debería bailar yo contigo?" Rápidamente se acerco a Romano y envolvió su cintura con su brazo y lo estrecho contra el.

"_Chigiii~!_" Se puso tan furioso que su cara se torno tan roja como un tomate, empujando al francés y dándole un golpe a su estomago. "No me toques, _figlio di puttana!_" Exclamo este, mientras que el francés trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, Romano corría en dirección opuesto a este.

'_Porca miseria! _Todo por querer darle algo al bastardo del español!' Pensaba irritado mentalmente.

Cuando pensó que ya el correr era suficiente y que le había sacado mucha ventaja, recargo su espalda e la pared de una tienda y miro al ventanal de esta, era un pequeño puesto para viajes vacacionales por toda Italia, observo los grandes carteles aunque uno le llamo mas la atención: _Venezia_.

Suspiro y se retiro del lugar. 'Y yo con quien podre ir! Hace mucho que no visito _Venezia…_' Pensaba algo triste, aunque en su cabeza se le formaba una idea.

Ya que sabía cual seria el regalo, se dispuso a ir a la casa del español, pero con cuidado (Para que Francia no lo encontrara).

Pero como había pasado a esta situación! Teniendo que buscar un regalo para el estúpido español? Pues era muy fácil, culpen a Hungría…

Romano suspiro y miro al cielo, recordaba como el día de ayer se había encontrado a la húngara… Y tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría… O tal vez si…

' "Romano!" Ya conseguiste algo que darle a _Spanyolország?_" Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Trago el bocado del tomate rojo que el español le había dado y miro a la húngara. "Por que tendría que darle yo algo al _bastardo?_"

"Mañana es San Valentín, deberás no piensas darle nada?" La sonrisa se le borro de su cara.

"Si le doy algo o no, no es tu asunto" Le dio otro bocado a su tomate. "El amor no se demuestra en un día"

"Pero si le das algo tendré a mas parejas yaoi a quien tomarles fotos!" Exclamo, mientras que sus ojos adquirían un brillo de felicidad.

Romano quien al escuchar eso, escupió todo el tomate que tenía en la boca. "_Cazzo!_ Dije que no! Convence a alguien mas!"

"Ya convencí a _Kanada_, le dará algo a _Franciaország_ y el tendrá que devolverle el favor por cortesía" Decía su plan con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Estas enferma mental, Hungría!" Se dio media vuelta y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo de ella.

"Si no le das nada a España, te golpeare con mi sartén!" Le amenazo antes de que fuera muy tarde como para que no la escuchara.'

"Esa loca!" Exclamo Romano ante los recuerdos.

Pero estaba seguro que España también le daría algo y no quería sentirse como un idiota al llegar sin regalo cuando el español si le tendría uno.

Esconde a tu seme, esconde al uke que eres… Por que Hungría quiere ver yaoi!

Toco varias veces la puerta del español. "_Idiota!_ Abre la puerta!"

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, mientras que esta se iba abriendo, dejando ver al español. "Romano! No creí que vendrías!" Se movió de la entrada para dejarlo pasar.

"Que no te visite todos los días no quiere decir que no te visite hoy…" Murmuro cuando sintió que un sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara.

"Romano, pareces un tomate!" Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al verlo así.

"Cállate! _Ba-Bastardo…!_" Se aclaro la garganta y respiro profundo varias veces. "Tienes planeado hacer algo mañana… _Idiota?_"

"No, mi jefe me a dado el día libre!"

"Idiota!" Se cubría los oídos. "No es necesario gritar, aquí estoy"

"Y por que la pregunta, Romano?" Dijo en un tono de voz normal.

"Mañana es San Valentín… Y quiero que vengas a mi casa mañana…" Giro su cabeza a otra cosa ya que no quería ver la cara del español mientras le hacia ese tipo de pregunta. "…Si quieres, por que créeme idiota que tengo mejores cosas que hacer!" Su sonrojo en la cara ya era muy evidente como para ocultarlo. "…M-Maldición"

* * *

Que les parecio o:?  
Bueno, nunca lo sabre si no me dejan un review. ;W;  
Esto sonara raro... Pero... _Esconde a tu seme, esconde al uke que eres… Por que Hungría quiere ver yaoi!_ **D:** Tarde mucho tiempo en hacer esa broma. xDDD  
Kesesese~ -w-  
Lean mis otros fics D; u.u :( Por favor...? ;W;


	2. Chapter 2

"Romano! Claro que me encantaría!" Lo abrazo tan fuerte como se le fue permitido.

"_B-Bastardo!_ Su-Suéltame…!" Trataba de quitarse al mayor de encima, pero se le hacia imposible, bueno… Tampoco era como si no lo quisiera tener cerca… "Acaso tu no celebras San Valentín…?"

España se rio y se separo del menor. "No es que no lo celebre, pero tampoco pienso que sea correcto darle todo tu amor…" Tomo las dos manos de Romano. "… A esa persona un día cada año" Le sonrió de la única manera que le sonreía a Romano. "Pero no creía que especialmente tu Romano, lo celebraras" Soltó una risa.

"N-No es que la celebra! _I-Idiota…!_ Pero no quiero parecer como un fracasado ese día y mi jefe me dio el día libre…" Trataba de justificarse, aunque era en vano… De verdad quería estar con el, con o sin día de San Valentín, pero otra cosa es que el no quisiera admitirlo…

"Yo se que es por que me quieres, Romano" Se acercaba para abrazarlo de nuevo, pero el menor lo esquivo.

"Y mas te vale que te guste mi regalo, _idiota!_"

"Aw… Romano, yo no te conseguí nada, me siento como un tonto…" Se sentía culpable pero feliz ya que regalar cosas no era usual en Romano.

"Me conformo con que te guste… _Idiota_" Se volvía a sonrojar.

"Cualquier cosa que venga de ti me encanta!" Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

"_B-Bastardo…_" Murmuro el menor.

"Uh? Que pasa, mi amor?"

"Tengo hambre, busque tu regalo todo el día y Francia casi me viola!"

"Pero no te hizo nada, verdad!"

"Claro que no!" Exclamo. "Mi comida!"

"España suspiro aliviado. "Te serviré un plato de paella" Lo tomo de la mano, aunque Romano se opusiera y lo llevo a la cocina.

El menor se sentó en la silla y apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa de la cocina, observando al español e imaginando el día de mañana.

"Y no me vas a decir cual es mi regalo?" Lo miro de reojo mientras ponía la porción de paella en un plato y la ponía a calentar.

Romano se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, como un buen italiano el arte de la mafia la tenia en la sangre, así que no diría nada y eso lo sabia el terco del ojiverde español.

"Es algo italiano…" Suspiro derrotado. "Pero será lo ultimo que te diré al respecto!"

España se giro con el plato de paella en la mano con una sonrisa. "Todo lo que quería saber…"Le sirvió el plato.

Romano que ya tenia hambre, comenzó a degustar su plato de paella.

"Pero como ya es muy tarde para que regreses a casa, tendrás que dormir conmigo!" Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Romano trago fuerte su bocado de paella. "P-Pervertido…"

"Lo tomare como un 'si' entonces"

Romano no quiso hablar mas sobre el asunto se dispuso a escuchar lo que el ojiverde tenia para decirle, aunque a veces le irritaba como el español podía hablar tanto y aunque le dijera que se callara, este continuaba hablando, es que no entendería nunca!

Termino de comer su plato de paella y se levanto del asiento. "_B-Bastardo…_ Ya me voy _Grazie_ por la comida" Caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

"No te dejare salir por esa puerta, Romano!" Corrió a abrazarlo. "No seas terco, hace mucho que no te quedas por tanto tiempo" Explico en un tono de voz triste.

Romano quien trataba de quitárselo de encima al final cedió a su petición. "P-Pero tendrás que darme muchos tomates!"

España quien ahora sonreía, se rio y asintió varias veces, llevo a Romano a su recamara mientras le dedicaba besos en el cuello del menor, haciendo que el menor solo deseara mas de el, pero como siempre: era muy terco como para admitirlo. "_I-Idiota…_ No ahora, si no… N-No podre mostrarte tu regalo mañana…" Dijo con la cara muy roja hasta las orejas.

España se rio ante su comentario. "No te hare nada que te lastime, Romano" Le aseguro y suavemente lo fue empujando hacia la cama.

"_B-Bastardo… B-Bésame…_" Dijo en un suspiro.

El español sonrió y se posiciono sobre el, suavemente por temor a aplastar a Romano y comenzó a besarlo.

Romano rodeo rápidamente el cuello del español con sus brazos y lo estrecho mas contra el.

El país de la pasión no perdió el tiempo y llevo rápidamente sus manos a los pantalones de Romano, mientras intentaba quitárselo.

Romano que fue mas veloz le quito la camisa al español, el ojiverde quien había roto el beso por falta de aire comenzó a besar el cuello de Romano, dándole besos y pequeñas mordidas, sacándole algunos jadeos al menor.

Pero el timbre del teléfono celular de Romano los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. "_I-Idiota…_ Donde está mi pantalón…?"Pregunto con un sonrojo completo en la cara.

España se rio y siguió besando el cuello de Romano. "En el mismo lugar donde lanzaste mi camisa" Susurro, haciendo que su aliento caliente chocara contra la sensible piel de Romano y le provocara escalofríos.

"_Bastardo!_" Busco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón (Que estaba en el suelo), se aclaro la garganta y contesto el celular. "_Pronto? Chi parle?_"

Mientras que el español se removía de donde estaba y se colocaba a lado de Romano.

"_Fratello!_" Gritaba Italia desde el otro lado de la línea. "Estaba muy preocupado por ti!"

Romano alejo el teléfono celular de su oído hasta que Italia dejara de gritar. "Cállate _fratello!_ Estoy con _Spagna…_" Murmuro lo último.

Miraba al español de reojo, mientras que este continuaba besando y mordiendo suavemente su cuello.

"Creí que algo te había pasado!" Exclamo Italia. "Y pudiste conseguir el regalo para España? _Ve~_"

"Eso no te incumbe! _I-Idiota…!_" Corto la línea y apago el teléfono celular.

"Romano, no deberías ser tan malo con tu hermano…" Decía en un tono juguetón.

"Me da igual quien haya sido! Solo a el se le ocurre llamar a interrumpirnos…" Cerró su boca antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase. "_Bastardo!_ Me voy a dormir… Y mas vale que tu hagas lo mismo también…!" Se giro del otro lado para no ver al español, ya que se sonrojaría notoriamente si viera sus hermosos ojos verdes…

"Romano! No seas malo y déjame verte la cara!"

"N-No! Necesitas mi cara para dormir? _Idiota…_" Murmuro.

"Pero la necesito para tener dulces sueños!"

"Mañana podrás verla!"

El español suspiro derrotado y rodeo al menor con su brazo. "_Buenas noches, Romano_" Le dedico un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a acostar para dormir.

"_Buona notte, idiota_" Murmuro cerrando sus ojos al ultimo para poder dormir.

Y ahora… Se encontraban en _Venezia_, claro que al español nunca se le hubiera ocurrido eso por parte de Romano, pero eso era lo que le gustaba de el, siempre acababa impresionando y demostraba que podía ser mejor que Italia sin darse cuenta.

"Lovi, estas muy rojo!" Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa.

"_I-Idiota…!_ De quien es la culpa, tuya o mía!"

"Tuya" Contesto con otra sonrisa mientras rodeaba a Lovino con su brazo ya que este lo había empujado minutos atrás cuando se reusó a que lo besara.

Lovino escondió su cara sonrojada en el pecho de Antonio. "_B-Bastardo…_" Lo llamo este.

Antonio quien estaba acariciando la espalda del menor capto su atención.

"_Ti amo…_" Susurro Lovino.

Antonio sonrió y beso a Lovino en la frente. "_Yo también te amo, mi amor_" Le sonrió y le beso en la nariz para luego posar sus labios en los de el menor que serian el sello final de un día de San Valentín perfecto…

* * *

*Se esconde detras de una caja de tomates por que cree que ha hecho un asco de fic* ,  
Q-Que les parecio?D: No me maten D; Prometo que los siguientes seran mejores. o3o  
Reviews?:3

Habia estado en escribir un fic Suecia-Finlandia, pero me di cuenta que escribir al modo Sueco es d'f'c'l Asi que... :L Aun sigo pensando en eso. :c Algun consejo que me quieran dar sobre eso? owo

Y sobre mi fic... 'UsUk?' xD He estado planeando hacer un segundo capitulo... Pero ahhh -w- La inspiracion viene y se va:(


End file.
